


Transformation

by sunaddicted



Series: Gordlock Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fun, Gordlock Week 2k18, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jim is a Whiny Baby, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Harper arched an eyebrow "Is the great and manly Capitan Gordon afraid of being emasculated by a little fard and foundation?""No! I just.. have sensitive skin""Me too, you're in luck"[...]





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Gordlock Week, sixth prompt: undercover shenanigans - the shenanigans happen as the prepare for the mission, that totally counts right??

_Transformation_

"Remind me why are you dying my hair" Jim sighed heavily, grimacing at the sight of the dark and cold goo that was coating his scalp; he had never desired to change his hair colour - he never had felt the need to experiment - and he couldn't even imagine how strange he would look with black hair.

Harvey echoed the other's sigh as he carefully inspected Jim's roots to make sure he had applied the dye everywhere: it wasn't exactly his job and despite how easy Harper had made it seem, he still wasn't sure that the job would turn out that well "Because you're going undercover and your pretty looks have been splattered all over the newspapers several times" he retorted, his voice weary like that of someone who had already given the same answer several times.

"Why me?"

"It was either me or you, Jim, and we don't exactly have the time for the full makeover required to make me difficult to recognise" and he was a shit actor, his face too expressive to hide what he was thinking or feeling - Jim was better at putting up a façade, it came natural to him "And you refused to wear a wig and a dress" Harvey added, lightly teasing.

Jim rolled his eyes "Can you imagine me in heels?"

Harvey could and had imagined Jim wearing heel during his dirtiest fantasies; they didn't involve the other man walking on them but still.. yeah, he could imagine how Jim's legs would look with a pair of heels giving them a boost.

"Harvey.. seriously?"

"I'm a man with an active imagination" he shrugged, not at all ashamed by the fact that he had been caught thinking about such a thing.

Jim's only answer was an amused huff, followed by a long stretch of silence - up until the point Harvey made him turn around on the stool and toss his head back, so that he could rinse his hair; then he started complaining again, irritated by the slight itching in his scalp and the unpleasant smell of the hair dye.

"Haven't you gotten tired of whining, yet? It's not a permanent dye: a couple of washes and you'll be black to your angelic and insipid blond" Harper quipped in as she entered the bathroom, tossing a bag of make-up on the counter so that she could briskly towel Jim's hair and inspect it "Good job" she approved as she reached for her bag.

"Is make-up really necessary?"

Harper arched an eyebrow "Is the great and manly Capitan Gordon afraid of being emasculated by a little fard and foundation?"

"No! I just.. have sensitive skin"

"Me too, you're in luck" she retorted quickly as she unzipped the bag and took in hand a brush "Now, keep your mouth shut and let me work. I promise I won't put any mascara or lip gloss on you"

Jim squirmed with discomfort "Stop sniggering, Harvey"

"You heard the lady: shut up" alright, maybe it was a little mean laughing at Jim's irritation but it was so rare seeing the man out of his depths that Harvey couldn't help soaking it up: from time to time, it was good having a reminder that not even Jim was as unshakable and confident as he often presented himself.

"Look, it's called contouring: it's all about subtly changing your features in a way that looks natural" she reassured, working with confidence; Jim's face was too recognizable and since there wasn't the time to wait for him to grow a beard thick enough to change his physiognomy, make-up would have to do.

Jim sighed, a muscle in his cheek tightening as he was bothered by the unfamiliar feeling of thick foundation being spread on his skin.

"That's going to be a bitch to remove" Harvey observed, fascinated by what Harper was doing.

"Do you get any enjoyment out of prodding your finger in the metaphorical already bleeding wound?"

Harper sighed, firmly taking Jim's chin between her fingers to keep him still "I'll leave you my make-up remover wipes" she offered, hoping that it would soothe Jim long enough for her to finish doing her job.

"I just can't wait for this to be over" he admitted: he didn't like undercover missions, preferring to barge in and let his fists do the talking first; he was a man of blunt action, not of subterfuge.

"I know, partner" Harvey answered "At least it's going to be quick and I'll have your back"

"Thank you, Harv"

"Gee get a room, will you?"

Harvey didn't feel guilty at all as he tossed a balled up magazine - one needed something to do when bathroom business got a bit lengthy- page to Harper "You'd be lucky to watch live our sex tape"

* * *

Harvey blinked once again at the sight of Jim's face as he inspected it under the courtesy light of the car "That shit really worked" he said, voice full of awe: Jim's face looked so... different; his nose seemed smaller - he it wasn't a negligible accomplishment, considering its size - and his features so sharp that they looked like they had been carved in raw marble, giving his face the impression of being longer and thinner than it actually was "Women are scary"

"You realised that only now?"

"Unlike you, I don't have a long history of dating psychopaths"

Well, Jim supposed he couldn't really deny that. He darted a glance to the mirror and looked at himself: paired with the dark hair and the brown contact lenses, the make-up made it difficult even for him to recognise his own reflection - it was an unpleasant feeling, it set him on edge, but Jim relegated the sensation to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the mission.

It was relatively easy and he and Harvey had been tasked with it only because their experience would be enough to compensate for the very little preparation.

Hopefully.

"In and out" Harvey reminded him "You let him offer you the job, record his words as a proof and when he leads you out, we arrest him"

Jim nodded, letting the other's quick rundown calm his nerves "In and out"

"In and out"

In hindsight, Harvey should have imagined that the plan would go out of the window and he would end up rushing into the club, surrounded by trigger happy criminals that wanted to snuff Jim out.

They had gotten the bastard, though, and that was worth all of the bruises that made their bones ache as they crawled into bed.

"Never again" Jim swore in the darkness.

"Agreed"


End file.
